There is currently a trend toward enabling remote access to a wide variety of computer files and services available on a variety of hosts (e.g. servers) from one or more client devices via a network. For example, cloud-based computing systems may enable a user's files to be stored in a remote storage facility, and those files may then be remotely accessible on a limited basis via the Internet by the user using a suitable client device. Known protocols for performing such limited-access activities include those protocols disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 8,832,240 entitled “Interfacing Distinct Services for Providing Web Based Document Manipulation Access,” U.S. Pat. No. 9,319,469 entitled “Host Agnostic Integration and Interoperation System,” and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0080507 entitled “External Service Application Discovery Method.” Although highly desirable results have been achieved using such conventional protocols, there is room for improvement.